Mermaid Mystery
by casarela
Summary: After swimming great lengths without realizing it, Taylor and Sarah are trapped in a cave, could this be a start of a new adventure?
1. Flip Flop

**OMG so I was watching h2o and I am addicted to mermaids or I was a couple day's ago, so I was like oh what the heck why not? So I decided I'm going to make a mermaid series, but Idk how I will do everything, but check out my other story; Princess Pleasures/pleasure? Idk my own story title.. xD**

I stared at the TV screen, blanking out what was happening, racing colors or black, white, and even a hint of red and blue were on my screen. I sat in my bean bag chair, thinking about what a bore TV was onme year ago, and even today I find it lame. I guess its a part of growing up, hating TV, well no jhate isn't the word. But getting caught up in Degrassi and Icarly? Forget it, I can't do that, it's been a year! I looked around my room, desperate for something to do.. Another story to get off my chest.. My life is kinda boring.. I was repeating those lines, from Secrets, in my head all day. I decided to give Taylor a call, naturally I don't talk to her cause phew, she talks way too much and it annoys me, but I decided I needed a good story. She knows all the gossip in town, I looked for her in my contact list, last time I made a call to her was in August.. 2010. Now it was almost a year since I've called her. Well here goes nothing. I pressed call and waited for an answer, just 1 ring later she answered, probally texting about some lame gossip. Well she scoffed as if she knew I thought that, was she some sort of vampire? "Um hey, Taylor is it?" I said raising my voice as if she was a complete stranger, even though she kind of is. "Oh hi Sarah, whats up?" She sounded awfully cheerful, she was the cheerleader captin, but she was decent, but she cussed far too much, which I would only cuss if something horrible happened, or I was extremely mad, she threw inappropriate words around, more then birds poop. "Well, I was wondering since there's no school for another couple months, that you would have some free time today, and go meet up at the peir with me?" I heard papers rustling and beeping, and noises against the rug, checking her calender? "Uh yeah I have some free time, before dinner, I guess we could, but wait, why did you suddenly call me on this exact day?" I was thinking and I didn't know how to say 'Oh well I was bored and needed somebody to hang out with since all my friend's are out of town.' So I just told her "Well I think we should hang out more" And I could already feel her smile. She was a nice spirit, but I just wished she didn't talk so much about pathetic lame rumors. I jogged down to the peir with a swimsuit underneat some sweats, hey it was summer it's not like I'm going to get all dolled up just to swim! I saw her pull up in a black viper. Of corse a spoiled girl has the best cars, and the best bikinis? I saw that black bikini shes wearing in a cataloge, and it's over 500 dollars because it has actual real gems on it. It wasn't even all that nice looking but if that's her style, I'm not one to complain. "Hi Sarah.." She walked up to me with a huge hat that nearly whacked me in the face and she had bulky sunglasses on and she even had her mini poodle in her prada purse. I backed away cause that dog looked pretty vicious. "Hey, um why is your dog here?" "Well little Pook-ey-bear wanted to come, plus it clears her pores." Clears her pores? Oh my who did I just call.. I gave a obviously fake smile but she acted like it was fine, nothing much happened. She set down her purse in the middle of the peir so it wouldn't get wet, or damaged. I shrugged and jumped in, and she came in after me.

**Okay so I just needed to finish this chap. cause I'm really tired, so yeah :3 reviews Pllzzz only nice ones D: ty. :D**


	2. What The Fish!

**OMG so I was watching h2o and I am addicted to mermaids or I was a couple day's ago, so I was like oh what the heck why not? So I decided I'm going to make a mermaid series, but Idk how I will do everything, but check out my other story; Princess Pleasures/pleasure? Idk my own story title.. xD**

I stared at the TV screen, blanking out what was happening, racing colors or black, white, and even a hint of red and blue were on my screen. I sat in my bean bag chair, thinking about what a bore TV was one year ago, and even today I find it lame. I guess its a part of growing up, hating TV, well no hate isn't the word. But getting caught up in Degrassi and Icarly? Forget it, I can't do that, it's been a year! I looked around my room, desperate for something to do.. Another story to get off my chest.. My life is kinda boring.. I was repeating those lines, from Secrets, in my head all day.

I decided to give Taylor a call, naturally I don't talk to her cause phew, she talks way too much and it annoys me, but I decided I needed a good story. She knows all the gossip in town, I looked for her in my contact list, last time I made a call to her was in August.. 2010. Now it was almost a year since I've called her. Well here goes nothing.. Or something.. More pacific, a HUGE something..

I pressed call and waited for an answer, just 1 ring later she answered, probally texting about some lame gossip. Well she scoffed as if she knew I thought that, was she some sort of vampire? "Um hey, Taylor is it?" I said raising my voice as if she was a complete stranger, even though she kind of is. "Oh hi Sarah, whats up?" She sounded awfully cheerful, she was the cheerleader captin, but she was decent, but she cussed far too much, which I would only cuss if something horrible happened, or I was extremely mad, she threw inappropriate words around, more then birds poop. "Well, I was wondering since there's no school for another couple months, that you would have some free time today, and go meet up at the peir with me?" I heard papers rustling and beeping, and noises against the rug, checking her calender? "Uh yeah I have some free time, before dinner, I guess we could, but wait, why did you suddenly call me on this exact day?" I was thinking and I didn't know how to say 'Oh well I was bored and needed somebody to hang out with since all my friend's are out of town.' So I just told her "Well I think we should hang out more" And I could already feel her smile. She was a nice spirit, but I just wished she didn't talk so much about pathetic lame rumors.

I jogged down to the peir with a swimsuit underneat some sweats, hey it was summer it's not like I'm going to get all dolled up just to swim! I saw her pull up in a black viper. Of corse a spoiled girl has the best cars, and the best bikinis? I saw that black bikini shes wearing in a cataloge, and it's over 500 dollars because it has actual real gems on it. It wasn't even all that nice looking but if that's her style, I'm not one to complain. "Hi Sarah.." She walked up to me with a huge hat that nearly whacked me in the face and she had bulky sunglasses on and she even had her mini poodle in her prada purse. I backed away cause that dog looked pretty vicious. "Hey, um why is your dog here?" "Well little Pook-ey-bear wanted to come, plus it clears her pores." Clears her pores? Oh my who did I just call.. I gave a obviously fake smile but she acted like it was fine, nothing much happened. She set down her purse in the middle of the peir so it wouldn't get wet, or damaged. I shrugged and jumped in, and she came in after me.

**Okay so I just needed to finish this chap. cause I'm really tired, so yeah :3 reviews Pllzzz only nice ones D: ty. :D lawl**


End file.
